Amor e Loucura
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey e Seto namoram há algum tempo e tudo corre bem, até que Valon, obcecado por Joey há algum tempo, resolve que está na altura de ficar com Joey. Assim, rapta alguém próximo de Joey para pode ficar com ele. Conseguirá? One-shot.


**Título:** Amor e Loucura

**Autoria:**FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal:** Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso:** Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário:** Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey e Seto namoram há algum tempo e tudo corre bem, até que Valon, obcecado por Joey há algum tempo, resolve que está na altura de ficar com Joey. Assim, rapta alguém próximo de Joey para pode ficar com ele. Conseguirá? One-shot.

**Amor e Loucura**

A primeira coisa que Seto Kaiba ouviu nessa manhã foi o canto dos pássaros. Deixou-se ficar de olhos fechados por alguns segundos. Estava-se bem ali, na sua grande cama, no seu quarto mobilado de maneira moderna. Ao seu lado, Joey Wheeler dormia profundamente. Antes mesmo de Seto abrir os olhos, conseguia ouvir a respiração regular de Joey.

Chegou-se mais para o namorado e depois abriu os olhos. Ali estava Joey, de olhos fechados, com o seu cabelo loiro desgrenhado e uma expressão calma no rosto. Seto passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo de Joey e quase sorriu. Mudara bastante. Joey mudara-o para melhor. Tinha ainda dificuldades em expressar sentimentos, era verdade. Não era risonho, nem animado, mas estava a trabalhar nisso. Agora, pelo menos, conseguia apreciar o contacto físico, que tentara repelir durante anos.

Estar com Joey não era nenhum sofrimento, nem apresentava agora qualquer dificuldade. A princípio fora estranho. O toque da pele de outra pessoa, beijar alguém, fazer amor com alguém. Tudo coisas a que Seto não estava habituado, mas que rapidamente aprendera a gostar. Seto voltou a passar a mão pelos cabelos de Joey. Joey murmurou alguma coisa e virou-se na cama. Seto abanou a cabeça.

"_Sempre a querer dormir mais um pouco." pensou ele, olhando de seguida para o relógio que se encontrava na mesa de cabeceira. Marcava quase nove da manhã. "Tenho de me levantar. É Domingo, mas tenho de ver se recebi algum e-mail de trabalho, se tenho acesso às variações nas acções da bolsa de valores… ser presidente de uma empresa não é fácil. Preferia ficar aqui deitado com o Joey por mais algum tempo."_

Seto hesitou durante uns segundos, dividido entre o prazer e o dever, mas este último levou a melhor. Deu um beijo rápido numa das bochechas de Joey e levantou-se. Dirigiu-se à casa de banho, tomou banho e de seguida voltou ao quarto para se vestir. Com o movimento e o barulho que Seto fazia, apesar de não ser muito, Joey começou a despertar. Abriu os olhos, vendo o namorado a vestir o seu casaco branco e comprido por cima das restantes roupas.

"Seto, hoje é Domingo." protestou Joey, olhando para o relógio. "Porque é que já estás levantado?"

"Tenho coisas para fazer, Joey." respondeu Seto, ajeitando o casaco. "Mas tu podes ficar deitado por mais tempo. Volta a dormir."

"Não é a mesma coisa se tu não estiveres aqui na cama." disse Joey. "Nota-se bem a diferença."

Seto abanou a cabeça, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Ai sim? Engraçado como não pareceste notar a minha falta enquanto estive a tomar banho. Só deves ter acordado porque fiz algum barulho. Vá, volta a dormir ou então levanta-te e vai tomar o pequeno-almoço."

"Posso levantar-me e tomamos os dois o pequeno-almoço." sugeriu Joey. "Juntos."

"Eu primeiro tenho de ver se não recebi e-mails ou se não há assuntos pendentes e…"

Joey bufou e levantou-se da cama de um salto, chegando perto do namorado numa questão de meros segundos.

"Ei! Primeiro tens de comer e depois então trabalhas. Tens de pensar na tua saúde. É muito importante comeres bem e tu sabes que o pequeno-almoço é a refeição mais importante do dia."

"Sim, mãezinha, mas eu vou tomar o pequeno-almoço depois."

"Já sei como é que tu és. Vais demorar-te imenso tempo de volta do trabalho e não comes nada. Nem pensar. Vais tomar o pequeno-almoço comigo." disse Joey. "Esperas aqui que eu vou tomar banho num instante e descemos os dois para tomar o pequeno-almoço."

"E se eu insistir em trabalhar primeiro e comer depois?" perguntou Seto, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Se insistires, o que podes fazer obviamente, uma vez que não mando em ti, então temos um problema. Sabes, tu tens o direito de fazeres o que quiseres e eu também. Não queres tomar o pequeno-almoço comigo, tudo bem. Mas se calhar eu também não vou querer sexo por uma semana… talvez mais, sei lá."

Seto percebeu o tom chantagista de Joey. Não lhe devia ter ensinado as técnicas de persuasão que costumava usar na Kaiba Corporation, ameaçando um pouco, chantageando um pouco também, para conseguir o que queria. E como Seto era uma pessoa que ponderava as hipóteses e decidia sempre a seu favor, acabou por abanar a cabeça em assentimento. Tomaria o pequeno-almoço com Joey. Agora que tinha iniciado uma vida sexual, Seto não estava disposto a pará-la por uma semana ou mais. Joey sorriu, satisfeito.

"Óptimo. Vou então tomar banho. Ah, lembrei-me agora, podes dizer ao mordomo para mandar servir o pequeno-almoço e quando eu descer já temos tudo preparado para comer." sugeriu Joey.

"Sim, é o que eu vou fazer. Agora, despacha-te."

Joey acenou afirmativamente e foi para a casa de banho. Seto suspirou, rendido, saindo do quarto. Noutras circunstâncias, poderia ter teimado mais, mas sabia que Joey tinha razão sobre a sua alimentação. E noutras circunstâncias também, até deixaria o pequeno-almoço para trás e se juntaria a Joey no banho. Seto abanou a cabeça e começou a descer as escadas até ao andar de baixo.

Algumas coisas tinham mudado na sua vida. Não todas, de facto, mas algumas coisas importantes. Apaixonara-se por Joey, de maneira inequívoca, quando começara a não conseguir concentrar-se no trabalho, por estar sempre a pensar nele. Um incidente com um armário fechado e com ele e Joey lá dentro tinha sido o primeiro passo para ficarem juntos. Isso e os beijos que tinham trocado dentro do armário.

Tinha havido hesitações de ambos os lados. Como poderiam dois inimigos, que no fundo gostavam um do outro, ter algo duradouro? Seto não soubera responder a isso, mas tinham apostado. Tinham dado uma hipóteses àquele amor estranho e difícil de explicar. E tinha resultado. Estavam juntos e estavam felizes. De vez em quando haviam pequenas guerras, mas conseguiam superar tudo. Agora Seto acreditava que realmente os opostos se atraíam.

Claro que depois de começarem a namorar, era inevitável que isso se tornasse público. A primeira foto tinha sido tirada por um paparazzi e logo depois já todos os jornais tinham a mesma notícia. Seto Kaiba, milionário, presidente da Kaiba Corporation, estava finalmente a namorar. Com outro rapaz. A notícia tinha caído como uma bomba no mundo cor-de-rosa, mas principalmente no mundo dos negócios. Se por um lado aquela publicidade indesejada tinha ajudado em certas coisas, tinha prejudicado outras. Algumas das empresas com que a Kaiba Corporation trabalhava, devido ao escândalo, deixaram de querer trabalhar com a empresa.

Seto tivera muito trabalho para arranjar novas parcerias. Mas Seto sempre fora inteligente. Se a noticia tinha caído como uma bomba e causado mal-estar, então havia que dar a volta à situação. Fora a um programa de televisão com Joey. Assumiram tudo. De repente, a história de amor bombástica, talvez insultuosa para alguns, transformava-se quase num conto de fadas. Um rapaz pobre e um rapaz rico que se apaixonavam. Boa publicidade, na verdade. E então, as coisas voltaram à normalidade, com as empresas a querem associar-se novamente à Kaiba Corporation e a Seto, que estava na moda nesse momento.

A crise fora ultrapassada e com o tempo a imprensa foi-se esquecendo do relacionamento de Seto e Joey, dando-lhe cada vez menos importância. Já não era novidade por isso já não fazia vender jornais e noticias. Joey e Seto eram, de resto, discretos em tudo o que faziam, pelo que não havia muito que contar. Joey aprendera a ser mais controlado, principalmente quando estava fora de casa, não fosse ter alguma atitude precipitada e que aparecesse nos jornais. Ainda surgiram notícias maldosas e mentirosas, de que Joey traía Seto com Yugi ou Tristan, mas foram desconsideradas.

Seto entrou na sala de jantar. Jarvis, o mordomo, apareceu logo de seguida e Seto disse-lhe para servir o pequeno-almoço. Sentou-se numa cadeira e continuou a pensar. Joey tinha saído de casa do seu pai e fora viver para a mansão, isto logo depois de terem assumido o namoro. Já se passara um ano e continuavam juntos. Para Seto, era um óptimo sinal. E agora a mansão estava diferente, mais animada. Ele próprio, Seto, estava feliz com a alegria de Joey. Os seus modos por vezes eram demasiado efusivos, mas Seto agora não se importava, nem se irritava.

"O pequeno-almoço começará a ser servido de imediato." anunciou o mordomo.

Seto acenou afirmativamente, enquanto duas empregadas entravam na sala de jantar e começavam a pôr tudo na mesa. O único receio de Seto no meio de tudo o que acontecera entre Joey e ele, além do facto de ter medo que pudesse acabar mal a relação e que fosse sofrer, era o que Mokuba iria pensar. Contara-lhe o que sentia antes de assumir o namoro com Joey. Para surpresa de Seto, Mokuba não estava contra. Se o irmão estava feliz, era o que importava e Mokuba apoiava-o.

Joey surgiu na sala de jantar no preciso momento em que as empregadas e o mordomo se retiravam, depois da mesa já posta. Os pequenos-almoços na mansão dos irmãos Kaiba eram sempre enormes, com bolos, chá, leite, café, pão, doces, queijos, frutas, sumos e tudo o que se pudesse imaginar. Joey, que adorava comer, apreciava bastante aqueles pequenos-almoços. Comia de tudo e, felizmente, não tinha tendência para engordar. Joey e Seto começaram a comer. Seto serviu-se de café e torradas, enquanto Joey se serviu de sumo e de pão com queijo e fiambre, para começar.

"Depois de tratares o que tiveres a tratar, espero que façamos alguma coisa hoje." disse Joey. "Não quero que estejas o dia todo agarrado ao trabalho e me deixes a mim e ao Mokuba à espera que termines o que tiveres a fazer."

"Isso não vai acontecer." disse Seto. "Eu tratarei rapidamente do que tenho a tratar e nada mais. Depois teremos o tempo livre e faço o que tu e o Mokuba quiserem."

Joey sorriu, satisfeito com o que Seto dissera. Fora difícil criar novos hábitos no quotidiano de Seto, que estava habituado a estar a trabalhar muitas horas e dedicar-se a isso quase por inteiro. Agora, Seto tentava balançar o tempo que despendia com o trabalho com o tempo que cedia a Joey e Mokuba, para que eles ficassem satisfeitos e porque também era bom para Seto não estar sempre a pensar em trabalho. Enquanto estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço, uma empregada surgiu, trazendo o telemóvel de Joey na mão.

"Peço desculpa, mas estava a começar a arrumar o quarto quando o telemóvel tocou." disse a empregada, aproximando-se de Joey e estendendo-lho. "Não atendi a chamada, mas o telemóvel tocou algumas vezes, portanto pode ser algo importante."

"Obrigado por o teres trazido." disse Joey.

Vendo o registo das chamadas, Joey encontrou apenas alguma chamadas não atendidas de um número privado, pelo que não fazia ideia de quem lhe tinha ligado, nem podia ligar de volta. Pouco depois, Seto terminou de tomar o pequeno-almoço, levantou-se e foi até à biblioteca, onde iria aceder ao seu computador portátil e ver as novidades, enquanto Joey continuava a comer. Os empregados tinham-se retirado da sala de jantar e Mokuba ainda não se tinha levantado, pelo que Joey ficou a comer sozinho, quando o telemóvel voltou a tocar. Joey pegou no telemóvel e viu que o número era privado.

"Ok, vamos ver quem será." disse Joey, atendendo a chamada de seguida. "Daqui fala Joey Wheeler."

Após dois segundos de silêncio, ouviu-se uma voz do outro lado da linha. Era uma voz que Joey conhecia bem e não era fácil de esquecer, pelas piores razões.

"Que bom estar a ouvir a tua voz novamente, Joey."

"Valon?" perguntou Joey, surpreendido. "Porque é que me estás a ligar para o telemóvel? Ainda por cima de um número privado."

"Se te ligasse do meu número pessoal e aparecesse que era eu ligar-te, atenderias a chamada?"

"Obviamente que não."

"Então tens aí a tua resposta." respondeu Valon, do outro lado da linha. "Queria falar contigo e portanto assim, sem aparecer o número, consegui fazê-lo."

"Pois eu não quero conversas contigo. Vou desligar a chamada."

"Se eu fosse a ti não faria isso, porque te podes arrepender." disse Valon, num tom bastante sério e ameaçador.

Joey hesitou. Queria desligar a chamada e acabar com aquela conversa. Se houvera algo que não fora bom no seu relacionamento com Seto, fora Valon. Depois dos dois já terem começado a namorar, Valon mudara-se para a cidade e ficara com uma fixação em Joey. Andara atrás dele a principio, apenas tentando conversar, mas depois começara a tentar seduzir Joey, tentando beijá-lo. Joey tentara livrar-se dele, mas Valon era demasiado insistente.

Quando contara a Seto o que se passara, Seto ficara bastante zangado. Tinha ido ter com Valon e ameaçara-o de tudo e mais alguma coisa. Valon ainda tentara aproximar-se mais uma vez de Joey, mas Joey não o quisera ver. Então, Valon abandonara a cidade, apesar de ainda ter escrito algumas cartas a Joey e ter-lhe ligado. Depois, as coisas tinham acalmado e Joey não soubera mais nada de Valon, até agora.

"O que é que queres dizer com vou arrepender-me?" perguntou Joey. "Agora estás a ameaçar-me, é?"

"Quero ver-te novamente." disse Valon. "Portanto, quero que venhas ter comigo."

"Isso não vai acontecer." disse Joey. "Eu não quero ver-te, nem quero falar mais contigo. Só quero que me deixes em paz de uma vez por todas. Já te disse que não quero nada contigo. Eu gosto do Seto e é com ele que namoro, portanto nunca me iria envolver contigo. Pensei que tinhas percebido isso."

"Fiquei alguns tempos sem dar notícias, é verdade. Tentei esquecer-te, mas não consegui, portanto decidi voltar à cidade." disse Valon. "Desta vez as coisas vão ser bastante diferentes. Para já, quero ver-te e não aceito um não como resposta."

"Pois estás com azar. Eu não vou encontrar-me contigo."

"Nem que a vida do teu amigo Yugi dependa disso?"

Joey ficou calado durante uns segundos, sem perceber. Depois fez a pergunta inevitável, o que é que Valon queria dizer com aquilo. Do outro lado da linha, Valon riu-se.

"O que quero dizer é que tenho o Yugi comigo. Digamos que eu já contava que não me irias querer ver e não é propriamente fácil entrar aí na mansão, com esses seguranças todos. Então pensei cá para mim, como é que eu conseguiria que viesses ter comigo. Chantagem era a melhor maneira, claro. Então fui visitar o Yugi e digamos que o trouxe comigo à força." disse Valon, ficando com uma voz bastante mais séria de seguida. "Portanto é assim, se não quiseres vir ter comigo tudo bem, mas não voltarás a ver o teu amigo Yugi com vida."

"Só podes estar a brincar! Tu não lhe farias mal."

"Não?" perguntou Valon. "Ser bonzinho não me levou a nada. Preferiste ficar com o Kaiba, não é verdade? Portanto acabou-se o Valon bonzinho. Estou disposto a tudo, tudo mesmo, para ficar contigo."

"E como é que eu sei que não estás apenas a tentar enganar-me?" perguntou Joey. "Provavelmente não tens o Yugi contigo coisa nenhuma."

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ouviu-se um pequeno gemido.

"Joey…" disse a voz de Yugi, do outro lado da linha.

"Yugi? O Valon raptou-te mesmo?"

"Sim, mas não venhas ter com ele." disse Yugi. "Não venhas."

No momento seguinte, Yugi gritou, depois de Valon lhe ter dado um murro. Valon voltou a pegar no telemóvel.

"Bom, digamos que agora o teu amiguinho está com um nariz ensanguentado, porque não devia ter-te dito para não vires ter comigo. É como eu te disse, então. Ou vens ter comigo ou o Yugi morre." disse Valon. "Agora a escolha é tua."

Joey ficou calado por uns segundos. Não queria nada ter de ver Valon mais uma vez, ainda por cima sendo que Valon parecia estar mais maluco do que dantes. Por outro lado, Valon tinha Yugi e iria matá-lo caso Joey não fosse ter com ele e Joey não queria que nada de mal acontecesse ao seu amigo. Joey começou a pensar mais depressa. Se conseguisse chegar a Valon e salvar Yugi, depois poderia denunciar Valon à policia e…

"Ah, outra coisa, vem ter comigo sozinho." disse Valon, do outro lado da linha. "Se eu suspeitar que tu disseste a alguém que vinhas ter comigo ou que chamaste a polícia, podes considerar o Yugi morto. Antes de me apanharem a mim, corto-lhe a garganta. Entendido?"

"Onde é que queres que me encontre contigo?" perguntou Joey.

"Hum, agora já estamos a falar melhor. Vem ter comigo à zona industrial, armazém cinquenta e três. Mas como te avisei, tem cuidado porque se disseres a alguém sobre este telefonema, o encontro e vier alguém contigo ou que não sejas tu, o Yugi morre."

Logo depois, Valon desligou a chamada, deixando Joey bastante nervoso. Ele já nem conseguia olhar para a comida que estava em cima da mesa. Tinha perdido o apetite e se não se apressasse, podia também perder o seu melhor amigo. Joey levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado e saiu da sala de jantar. Subiu as escadas rapidamente até ao andar de cima e entrou no quarto que partilhava com Seto. A empregada ainda estava a arrumar o quarto e olhou para ele ao entrar.

"Posso ajudá-lo nalguma coisa? Parece agitado." disse a empregada.

"Não preciso de ajuda, obrigado. Tenho de sair rapidamente. Se o Seto perguntar, diz-lhe que fui dar uma volta."

Joey pegou no seu casaco e vestiu-o. Depois, aproximou-se de uma gaveta do armário, abriu-a e tirou de lá um canivete, arrumando-o no bolso. A empregada viu aquilo mas não teve tempo de dizer nada, antes de Joey sair apressadamente do quarto.

**Amor e Loucura**

O táxi parou perto do armazém cinquenta. Joey apanhara um táxi quando já tinha saído da mansão e não queria que o táxi parasse logo à porta do armazém cinquenta e três, para Valon não desconfiar. Quando pagou ao taxista, Joey esteve quase para lhe dizer para esperar por ele e se ele não voltasse dentro de uma hora para chamar a polícia, mas ao lembrar-se das palavras de Valon e do perigo que Yugi corria, Joey não disse nada. Joey saiu do táxi e ele partiu.

Respirando fundo, Joey começou a caminhar até ao armazém cinquenta e três. Os armazéns eram todos parecidos, sendo pintados de branco ou cinzento, com portões metálicos com os números de cada um. Pouco depois, Joey parou ao portão do armazém cinquenta e três e bateu. Depois de alguns segundos, uma porta mais pequena que estava incrustada no portão abriu-se levemente e Valon espreitou por lá, vendo apenas Joey.

"Entra rapidamente e fecha a porta." ordenou Valon.

Joey assim fez, entrando no armazém e fechando a porta atrás de si. Olhou para Valon, que continuava praticamente igual ao que se lembrava. Vestia roupas vermelhas nesse dia. Aproximou-se de Joey e puxou-o com uma mão, sendo que a outra lhe encostou uma faca à barriga.

"Onde está o Yugi?" perguntou Joey.

"Vamos já ter com ele."

O armazém estava cheio de caixotes bastante grandes. Valon puxou Joey, manobrando os dois os caixotes e chegaram a meio do armazém, numa zona muito mais desimpedida. Haviam algumas cadeiras no meio do armazém e numa delas estava sentado Yugi, de mãos e pernas amarradas. O seu nariz estava bastante vermelho e havia sangue seco no nariz. Valon puxou Joey mais para si, impedindo-o de se aproximar logo de Yugi.

"Aqui está o teu amiguinho. Bem vivo." disse Valon, olhando para Joey com atenção. "Tu estás ainda mais sexy do que eu me lembrava."

"E tu ainda me metes mais nojo do que o me lembrava." disse Joey, lançando um olhar furioso a Valon.

Os olhos de Valon semicerram-se e ele atirou Joey para cima de uma cadeira. Depois pegou num pedaço de corda que havia no chão.

"Agora vais fazer companhia ao teu amigo." disse Valon.

Joey debateu-se, mas Valon voltou a encostar-lhe a faca à barriga. Sem outro remédio, Joey deixou que Valon lhe amarrasse as mãos à cadeira e depois os pés também. Depois, Valon afastou-se um pouco, sorrindo. Yugi abanou a cabeça e olhou para o amigo.

"Tu não devias ter vindo, Joey." disse Yugi.

"Não podia deixar que ele te matasse." disse Joey, virando-se depois para Valon. "Pronto, já estou aqui como querias. Agora liberta o Yugi."

"Não, nem pensar." disse Valon. "Aliás, não me lembro nada de ter mencionado que o iria soltar, pois não? Ele vai ficar exactamente onde está. Foca-te em nós e não nele, sim? Depois de tanto tempo sem nos vermos, o mínimo que podes fazer é dar-me um beijo, não concordas?"

"Não te vou dar beijo nenhum." disse Joey, encarando Valon, com os olhos a faiscar de raiva.

Valon aproximou-se mais de Yugi e colocou-lhe a faca encostada ao pescoço. Joey arregalou os olhos, enquanto Yugi soltava um gemido de medo e dor.

"Ok, então se não tenho um beijo teu, se calhar vou divertir-me a matar o teu amigo Yugi. O que achas, Joey? Parece-te boa ideia? Já que não me beijas…"

Valon encostou mais a faca ao pescoço de Yugi, que soltou um grito. Algumas gotas de sangue começaram a escorrer do pescoço de Yugi.

"Pára com isso." pediu Joey. "Não lhe faças mal. Eu dou-te o beijo, mas não faças mal ao Yugi."

Valon afastou-se de Yugi e sorriu intensamente, satisfeito. Joey apenas conseguia pensar que Valon era muito mais perigoso do que pensara. Valon aproximou-se de Joey e baixou-se sobre ele. Joey teve de conter o impulso de lhe cuspir na cara. Sem outra opção, deixou que Valon o beijasse, mas não correspondeu ao beijo. Ainda assim, quando Valon se afastou, parecia satisfeito.

"O beijo podia ser melhor, mas não importa." disse Valon. "É o nosso primeiro beijo, portanto depois vamos ter tempo para nos beijarmos muito mais vezes."

"Eu não quero beijar-te mais. Quero que me deixes ir embora a mim e ao Yugi." disse Joey. "Vai-te embora e nós não falamos com a policia."

"Lamento Joey, mas as coisas não serão assim." disse Valon. "Sim, eu irei embora, mas tu virás comigo. Vamos para longe e seremos felizes. Quando estivermos longe, eu arranjo maneira de virem tirar o Yugi daqui. Mas até lá, ele fica aqui preso e tu não vais voltar a ver o teu namoradinho Kaiba, porque agora és meu."

**Amor e Loucura**

Na mansão dos irmãos Kaiba, Seto saiu da biblioteca, parecendo satisfeito. Não tinha recebido nenhum e-mail importante, tudo parecia estar bem com as acções da empresa e das empresas associadas, pelo que não tinha nada com que se preocupar e podia aproveitar o resto do dia para passar o tempo com Joey e Mokuba. Enquanto ia caminhando pela mansão, em direcção às escadas que levavam ao piso de cima, viu a empregada que estivera a arrumar o quarto a descer as escadas.

"O Joey está no quarto?" perguntou Seto.

"Não, senhor Kaiba, ele saiu." respondeu a empregada.

"Saiu? Onde é que ele foi?"

"Disse que ia dar uma volta." respondeu a empregada. "Mas não disse onde."

Seto achou aquilo estranho. Joey fora sair sem mais nem menos, sem sequer avisar para onde ia, quando deixara claro que queria passar o dia com o namorado? Não fazia muito sentido. A empregada mexeu nervosamente as mãos, gesto que não passou despercebido a Seto.

"O que se passa?"

"Bom… eu não me devia meter e não é nada em relação a mim, mas a verdade é que eu reparei que antes de sair do quarto o senhor Wheeler pegou num canivete que estava numa das gavetas."

"Um canivete? Tem a certeza?"

"Tenho a certeza absoluta."

Com aquilo, Seto ficou realmente preocupado. Porque é que Joey iria sair sem avisar, ainda mais levando um canivete consigo? Seto pegou no seu telemóvel e marcou o número do telemóvel de Joey, enquanto com a mão livre dispensava a empregada, que acenou com a cabeça e se afastou rapidamente. O telemóvel tocou várias vezes, mas Joey não atendeu.

"_Algo se passa e não é com certeza nada de bom." pensou Seto, voltando a marcar o número de Joey. "O Joey foi fazer alguma coisa que queria que eu não soubesse, senão tinha-me avisado antes de sair."_

Depois de mais alguns segundos em que Seto bateu o pé, impaciente, a chamada foi finalmente atendida. Seto não esperou para ouvir uma voz do outro lado da linha e começou a falar depressa.

"Joey, onde é que raio te meteste? Fiquei a saber que saíste e não informaste para onde é que foste." disse Seto. "Pensei que tínhamos combinado passar o dia juntos, com o Mokuba. Onde é que estás afinal?"

"Olá Kaiba, prazer em ouvir-te novamente. Daqui não é o Joey, mas sim o Valon."

Ao ouvir aquilo, Seto sentiu a sua pulsação acelerar. Porque é que Valon estava a atender o telemóvel de Joey? Estaria Valon mais uma vez na cidade, mesmo depois de todas as ameaças que Seto lhe fizera?

"Onde é que está o Joey?" perguntou Seto.

"Ah, ele está bem perto de mim, mas agora não pode falar." disse Valon, parecendo estar a sorrir do outro lado da linha. "Lamento dizer-te, mas já não irás voltar a ver o Joey novamente."

"O que é que tu lhe fizeste?"

"Nada, não lhe fiz nada. Eu gosto dele, portanto não o iria magoar, Kaiba." respondeu Valon. "Mas vamos embora daqui os dois e vamos ser muito felizes. Tu perdeste e eu ganhei, Kaiba. Disseste-me que me afastasse porque o Joey te amava a ti, mas a verdade é que eu é o que sou o verdadeiro amor da vida dele."

"Isso é mentira! Tu és louco. O Joey gosta de mim e eu dele, portanto não estejas a tentar enganar-me. O Joey saiu daqui, portanto alguma coisa lhe hás-de ter dito para conseguires que ele saísse e… espera. Alguém andava a ligar ao Joey de número privado. Eras tu, não eras?"

"Bingo. É verdade, era eu, sim. Claro que ao falar com o Joey a chama da paixão que nos une se reacendeu e portanto ele decidiu vir logo ter comigo." mentiu Valon. "Agora estamos mesmo muito felizes."

Seto cerrou a mão que não segurava o telemóvel. Nesse momento Mokuba vinha a descer as escadas e avistou o irmão. Aproximou-se, mas percebeu de imediato pela cara de Seto que algo se passava.

"Tu és um mentiroso do pior! De certeza que tens o Joey aí à força, caso contrário deixarias que eu falasse com ele."

"Esta conversa terminou, Kaiba. Adeus. O Joey agora é meu e só meu."

Logo depois, Valon desligou a chamada. Seto ficou a olhar para o telemóvel, enquanto Mokuba parecia bastante confuso.

"O que é que se passa, Seto?" perguntou Mokuba. "Aconteceu alguma coisa ao Joey?"

"O Valon, aquele maluco que andava atrás do Joey, de alguma maneira conseguiu fazer com que o Joey fosse ter com ele. De certeza que o tem preso à força e diz que o Joey agora lhe pertence." respondeu Seto, começando logo de seguida a marcar outro número de telemóvel. "Mas isto não fica assim."

Alguns segundos depois, a chamada foi atendida por um conhecido de Seto que trabalhava na polícia. Sendo influente, Seto conhecia muitas pessoas e agora precisava desses conhecimentos. Não sabia onde estava Joey ou Valon, mas de certeza que a polícia, junto da operadora de telemóvel, teria acesso.

"Obrigado. Então contactem a operadora de telemóvel e localizem o sinal do telemóvel do Joey. Onde estiver o telemóvel é onde estará o Joey e o Valon. Ligue-me logo que saiba alguma coisa."

Seto desligou a chamada e olhou para o irmão.

"A polícia vai tentar localizar o sinal do telemóvel e depois eu vou salvar o Joey." disse Seto. "Aquele maluco do Valon não vai ficar com ele."

"Mas é perigoso ires, Seto. Sabes lá se o Valon não estará armado e…"

"Oh, eu também irei prevenido. Agora vai tomar o pequeno-almoço. Depois falamos."

Passando por Mokuba, Seto subiu as escadas dois degraus de cada vez e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Uma vez lá, dirigiu-se a uma parede onde estava emoldurada uma foto dele e de Mokuba. Tirou a foto e por detrás havia um cofre. Marcou o código secreto e abriu o cofre, tirando de lá uma pistola, que colocou no bolso.

"_Se isto tiver de ser resolvido a mal, que seja." pensou Seto. "O Valon não voltará a importunar-nos, nem a tentar roubar-me o Joey."_

**Amor e Loucura**

De volta ao armazém, Valon lançou o telemóvel de Joey para um canto e ele embateu no chão. Depois, Valon virou-se para Joey e sorriu, enquanto Joey lhe lançava um olhar zangado. Yugi permanecia quieto e sem dizer nada, com medo que Valon lhe fizesse mal.

"Pronto, agora o Kaiba também já sabe que estamos juntos." disse Valon.

"Nós não estamos juntos coisa nenhuma!" exclamou Joey. "Tu nunca vais conseguir ficar comigo, percebeste? Nunca."

"Ora, dizes isso agora, mas eu sei que depois vais acabar por cair em ti e perceberes que eu sou a pessoa certa para ti." disse Valon, tirando o seu telemóvel do bolso. "Agora vou tratar de programar a nossa partida."

Valon afastou-se um pouco e marcou um número de telemóvel. Enquanto isso, Joey mexeu os pulsos, tentando soltar-se das cordas, mas elas estavam bastante apertadas. Mesmo assim, Joey começou a mexer os pulsos um de cada vez, tentando alargar as cordas e ignorando a dor que estava a provocar na pele. Valon começou a falar com alguém sobre mandarem vir um táxi até ali.

"_Tenho de conseguir soltar-me." pensou Joey. "Eu não irei com o Valon a lado algum. Não vou abandonar o Seto, nem vou deixar que o Valon faça mal ao Yugi ou a mais ninguém."_

Enquanto Valon continuava a falar ao telemóvel, de costas para Joey e Yugi, Joey olhou para o amigo. Yugi, que tinha as pernas amarradas não com tanta força como as mãos, conseguiu mover a cadeira para mais perto de Joey. Joey fez-lhe sinal para as mãos e Yugi acenou afirmativamente. Com os dedos soltos, Yugi começou a tentar desapertar um pouco as cordas que prendiam os pulsos do amigo.

"Exactamente, armazém número cinquenta e cinco." disse Valon, que não pretendia também que o taxista parasse mesmo em frente do armazém cinquenta e três. "E que seja o mais rápido possível. O quê? Só daqui a vinte e cinco minutos? Mas porquê? Hum, imensos turistas nesta altura do ano… está bem, que seja daqui a vinte e cinco minutos."

Yugi abafou um gemido devido ao esforço que fazia, mas conseguiu desapertar um pouco a corda. Joey moveu então os pulsos novamente e a corda afrouxou. Mais uma vez mexeu-os, conseguindo soltar um pouco da corda. Logo depois, voltou a mexer as mãos e conseguiu soltar um pulso. Depois, soltou o outro. Já com as mãos livres, levou uma mão ao bolso e tirou de lá o canivete. Abrindo-o, começou a cortar as cordas que lhe prendiam as pernas. Em poucos movimentos as cordas desprenderam-se e Valon desligou a chamada. Quando olhou para Joey, arregalou os olhos.

"Não!" gritou Valon, aproximando-se rapidamente de Joey.

Desprendendo as últimas cordas das pernas, Joey levantou-se e com uma mão mandou a cadeira onde fora forçado a sentar-se contra Valon. Valon deu um passo atrás. Colocou o telemóvel no bolso, enquanto com a outra mão continuava a segurar a faca. Joey aproximou-se de Yugi e começou a desatar-lhe as cordas que lhe prendiam os pulsos.

"Pára já com isso!" gritou Valon. "Não o soltes e fica quieto!"

"Era só o que faltava!" gritou Joey. "Eu vou-me embora e o Yugi também."

Valon avançou para os dois amigos e Joey pegou noutra cadeira, arremessando-a contra Valon. Ele protegeu-se com as mãos e a sua faca acabou por cair ao chão. Pegando noutra cadeira, Joey deu com a cadeira com toda a força na cabeça de Valon. Ele cambaleou e caiu ao chão, perdendo os sentidos. Joey ficou a olhar para ele, enquanto Yugi se mexia na cadeira.

"Mataste-o?" perguntou Yugi.

"Não, há-de estar só desmaiado." respondeu Joey. "Agora tenho de te soltar."

Com rapidez, Joey desatou os pulsos de Yugi e depois também as pernas. Yugi mexeu-se, tendo as pernas dormentes por ter estado muito tempo sentado e amarrado, além de lhe doer bastante o nariz devido ao murro que Valon lhe tinha dado. Pouco depois, Valon começou a mexer-se ligeiramente e a gemer.

"Ele está a voltar a si." disse Joey. "É melhor sairmos daqui rapidamente."

"Fugirmos? E o Valon?"

"Deixa-o para trás." disse Joey. "O importante é sairmos daqui e provavelmente levar-te ao hospital. Vamos afastar-nos do Valon, porque ele está claramente maluco."

Yugi acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Joey colocou o seu canivete no bolso e depois ajudou Yugi a caminhar. Os dois saíram pela porta do armazém e começaram a afastar-se, enquanto Valon se mexia no chão.

**Amor e Loucura**

"Como assim, não podem fazer nada?" perguntou Seto, estando novamente a falar ao telemóvel. "Eu disse que o meu namorado foi raptado!"

"E tem provas disso?" perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha.

"Não, não tenho provas físicas, mas…"

"Então não posso fazer mais por si, Kaiba. Já fiz o que pude, mas não posso envolver mais a policia visto que não há realmente indícios de rapto e o Joey Wheeler só desapareceu há cerca de uma hora, conforme você próprio disse. Lamento."

Aborrecido, Seto desligou a chamada. O seu contacto na polícia tinha-lhe dado a saber o que queria, a localização do telemóvel de Joey, porém a polícia não seria chamada ao local. Seto estava agora no hall de entrada da mansão, com Mokuba, que olhou nervoso para o irmão. Seto indicou o que o lhe tinha sido dito.

"Então não vão fazer nada?" perguntou Mokuba. "Mas se o Joey foi realmente raptado…"

"Eu vou tratar disto sozinho." disse Seto, avançando para a porta.

"Seto!" exclamou Mokuba. "Não podes ir assim sozinho."

"Mas vou. O telemóvel do Joey está no armazém cinquenta e três da zona industrial, portanto é para lá que eu vou."

Logo depois, Seto saiu pela porta da mansão e entrou num dos carros que estava estacionado à porta. Pouco depois estava a passar pelos portões da mansão a alta velocidade. Enquanto ia conduzindo, pensava que talvez tivesse sido boa ideia levar consigo alguns dos seus seguranças, mas agora não importava. Em pouco tempo, Seto chegou à zona industrial e aí abrandou um pouco para poder ver os números dos armazéns. Mal chegou ao número cinquenta e três, parou o carro e saiu de lá rapidamente.

Seto avançou para a porta do armazém e empurrou-a, entrando. Depois passou por várias caixas, até chegar à zona onde havia as cadeiras. Olhou à sua volta e não teve tempo de reagir quando viu Valon já perto de si e Valon lhe encostou a sua faca à barriga.

"Ora, ora, não esperava por isto. Não contava que aparecesses aqui." disse Valon. "Uma surpresa, de facto."

"Onde é que está o Joey?" perguntou Seto, encarando Valon.

"O Joey, infelizmente, fugiu." respondeu Valon. "Deixou-me inconsciente e só há pouco mais de um minuto é que recuperei. Fiquei a pensar no que faria agora, se iria atrás do Joey, mas parece que agora tenho uma ideia melhor."

Valon empurrou Seto contra uma cadeira e tentou amarrá-lo com as cordas que restavam, mas Seto debateu-se. Num gesto rápido, Valon fez-lhe um corte no braço. Seto gritou de dor. Valon desferiu outro golpe, desta vez no outro braço. Ferido, Seto já não ofereceu tanta resistência e Valon conseguiu amarrar-lhe um dos pulsos. Depois Seto tentou dar-lhe uma cabeçada, mas Valon deu-lhe um murro, deixando Seto algo confuso. Depois, Valon amarrou o outro pulso de Seto e depois as pernas.

"Assim está muito melhor." disse Valon, sorrindo. "Agora que te tenho aqui, vai ser troca por troca. O Joey vem comigo em troca da tua vida."

"Não podes fazer isso." disse Seto, encarando Valon. Tinha os olhos frios. "Deixa o Joey em paz de uma vez por todas."

Valon abanou a cabeça e pegou no seu telemóvel. O telemóvel de Joey continuava caído no chão pelo que teria de ligar para outro telemóvel. Lembrou-se que não revistara Yugi, portanto talvez ele tivesse o seu telemóvel consigo. Procurou o número de Yugi na sua lista de contactos e fez a chamada. Alguns segundos depois, a chamada foi atendida, mas não por Yugi.

"O Yugi agora não pode falar." disse a voz de Joey do outro lado da linha. "Deve ter o nariz partido e portanto ligue mais tarde."

"Joey, Joey, isso não é possível." disse Valon.

"Valon… és tu. Pois bem, nós já estamos a sair da zona industrial e nunca nos vais apanhar."

"Se eu fosse a ti, voltava para trás. Sabes quem é que apareceu aqui de surpresa? O teu namorado. Não sei como chegou aqui, mas não importa. Está aqui preso e até ao momento fiz-lhe um corte em cada braço." disse Valon. "Portanto, volta para trás se queres que ele viva."

"Estás a fazer bluff. Não tens o Seto contigo."

"Ai não? Tenho-o comigo, sim. Vais ter de acreditar na minha palavra. Mas se quiseres, não voltes para trás. Eu mato o Kaiba e depois, de futuro, vou atrás de ti novamente." disse Valon. "Por cada minuto que não apareceres, vou fazer um corte no corpo do Kaiba, portanto parece-me que é do teu interesse voltares aqui rapidamente. E sozinho. Deixa o Yugi para trás e não peças a ajuda de ninguém, caso contrário o Kaiba vai ficar com a garganta cortada e não só."

Valon desligou a chamada e olhou para Seto. Seto olhava-o com puro ódio. Dos cortes que Valon lhe fizera nos braços estava a escorrer sangue, que começara a ensopar os braços de Seto e também a pingar para o chão.

"Tenho a certeza que o Joey vai aparecer aí daqui a pouco tempo." disse Valon. "Porque não te quer ver todo esquartejado, acho eu. Mas se ele não aparecer também não tem problema, porque aí mato-te e de futuro acabo por ficar com o Joey para mim na mesma, portanto é só uma questão de esperar um pouco mais."

"Mesmo que eu morra, o Joey nunca será teu. Aliás, se eu morrer, então o Joey vai odiar-te e nunca irá olhar para a tua cara, além de que fará de tudo para que tu vás parar à prisão e pagues pelo que fizeste." disse Seto, com um sorriso trocista. "Nunca vais conseguir ter o que ele e eu temos um com o outro."

"Tu deste-lhe a volta à cabeça." acusou Valon. "Foi por causa do teu dinheiro, claro. O Joey ficou deslumbrado com a vida de luxo que poderia ter e é por isso que te prefere a ti. Mas eu irei mostrar-lhe que mesmo sem muito podemos ser muito felizes."

"O meu relacionamento com o Joey não tem nada a ver com dinheiro. Parece que nem o conheces e dizes que estás apaixonado por ele? Ridículo." disse Seto. "O Joey nunca me pediu nada em termos monetários ou mesmo objectos. Aliás, ele nem gosta quando gasto muito dinheiro nalgum presente para ele. Tu estás é a tentar arranjar desculpas para não aceitares que o Joey não gosta de ti e ponto final."

Furioso, Valon aproximou-se de Seto e num gesto rápido fez-lhe outra ferida num dos braços. Dessa vez, Seto não fez qualquer barulho, nem se mexeu. Valon olhou depois para ele, mas Seto não baixou a cabeça, nem deu parte de fraco.

"Eu já sofri muito na minha vida." disse Seto. "Não são estas feridas que me vão derrubar."

**Amor e Loucura**

Joey estava novamente de volta à entrada do armazém cinquenta e três. Ao ver um dos carros de Seto à porta, Joey sentiu o seu coração disparar. Então era mesmo verdade que Seto estava ali. Joey quisera pensar que era apenas mais um truque de Valon, mas afinal não o era. Tinha deixado Yugi para trás, mas dissera-lhe para ligar para a polícia e mencionar o rapto. Não iria respeitar novamente as exigências de Valon e cair mais uma vez numa armadilha.

Joey avançou, passando pela porta do armazém e caminhou rapidamente até à zona com cadeiras. Viu Valon, de pé, junto de Seto, que estava sentado na cadeira, agora com vários cortes nos braços. Ao ver Joey, Valon sorriu, enquanto Seto pareceu bastante preocupado.

"Vai-te embora, Joey." disse Seto. "Foge daqui."

"Não te posso deixar, Seto." disse Joey. "Valon, deixa-o em paz."

"Deixo, se tu vieres comigo." disse Valon. "Vamos os dois embora daqui. O táxi que chamei já não deve tardar em chegar. Vamos para bem longe e não voltarás a ver o Kaiba. Vamos ser os dois felizes."

Apetecia a Joey insultar Valon, mas ele tinha a faca bem perto de Seto e Seto já estava suficientemente magoado, pelo que Joey não queria que ele ficasse ainda pior. Portanto, o que podia fazer agora era alinhar no jogo de Valon.

"Está bem, eu vou contigo." disse Joey. "Mas não faças mais mal ao Seto, por favor."

"Se tu fizeres o que eu quero, não tenho razão para fazer mal ao teu ex-namorado." disse Valon. "Sim, ex-namorado porque obviamente que agora já não estão juntos. Tu agora estás comigo. Para celebrarmos isso, sabes o que eu acho que deves fazer? Dar-me um beijo."

"Aqui não, em frente ao Seto, não." disse Joey.

"Não? Então e se eu fizer mais uns cortes no Kaiba, mudas de ideia?" perguntou Valon, encostando a faca a um dos braços de Seto.

"Vai-te embora, Joey!" gritou Seto. "Não te preocupes comigo. Vai."

"Não, não vou. Está bem, Valon, eu beijo-te. Mas afasta-te do Seto."

Valon sorriu e afastou-se de Seto, caminhando na direcção de Joey. Ao chegar perto dele, parou.

"Não te armes em espertinho, senão o Kaiba sofre." disse Valon, mexendo a faca na mão.

Joey deu um passo em frente, puxou Valon para si e beijou-o. Valon pareceu satisfeito com aquilo e beijou Joey de volta. Seto semicerrou os olhos, furioso com aquilo. Depois de alguns segundos, estando Valon envolvido no beijo, Joey resolveu agir. Num gesto rápido, levantou uma das pernas e deu uma joelhada bem no meio das pernas de Valon. Valon quebrou o beijo e gritou de dor. Depois, com as duas mãos, Joey agarrou o braço com que Valon agarrava a faca e torceu-o. A faca caiu ao chão.

Logo depois, Joey deu um murro a Valon, que cambaleou para trás e caiu no chão. Joey pegou na faca de Valon e aproximou-se de Seto. Cortou rapidamente as cordas que lhe prendiam os pulsos, mas quando viu já Valon se tinha levantado e estava perto dele. Valon, num gesto violento, deu um murro a Joey e tentou agarrar na faca. Joey lançou-a para longe, para o meio das caixas.

"Devias ter-me beijado em condições." disse Valon, furioso. "Mas eu vou ensinar-te a amares-me."

Joey debateu-se e ele e Valon começaram a brigar. Seto aproveitou o momento para desamarrar as pernas, ignorando os protestos dos seus braços feridos, que lhe doíam bastante. Quando conseguiu desamarrar as pernas, Seto levantou-se e tirou do bolso a sua pistola. Apontou-a a Valon.

"Larga já o Joey!" gritou Seto.

Valon e Joey olharam para Seto e ao ver a arma, Valon deu um passo atrás e Joey saiu de perto dele.

"Vais matar-me, Kaiba?" perguntou Valon. "Vais mostrar finalmente a tua verdadeira natureza?"

Seto apontava a pistola à cabeça de Valon e Joey sabia que se ele disparasse, mataria Valon. Joey aproximou-se do namorado e tocou-lhe no ombro. Mesmo perante a morte, Valon não estava disposto a desistir.

"Até podes atirar, mas nem que eu morra vou desistir do Joey. Nunca desistirei." disse Valon. "Vou ficar sempre atrás dele, mesmo que seja um fantasma, percebeste?"

"Não o mates, Seto." pediu Joey. "Não faças isso."

"Mas não ouviste o que ele disse? Se o deixamos vivo, ele vai continuar a importunar-nos." disse Seto, sem olhar para Joey, focando o seu olhar em Valon.

"Pelo que ele fez, será julgado." disse Joey. "Se o matares, tu é que estarás em metido em problemas. Achas que quero que o meu namorado vá parar à prisão? Achas que o Mokuba quer o seu irmão preso? Não quero ficar longe de ti, Seto. É isso que o Valon quer."

Seto hesitou. Naquele momento odiava Valon e com ele morto, Valon já não seria um problema. No entanto, Joey tinha razão no que estava a dizer. Não podia estragar a sua vida por causa de Valon. Não iria arriscar-se a ser preso, a deixar Joey e Mokuba sozinhos por causa dele. Seto baixou um pouco a arma e depois disparou, assustando Joey. A bala acertou na perna direita de Valon, que gritou e caiu ao chão, gemendo de dor.

"Não o matei." disse Seto, olhando de seguida para Joey. "Mas digamos que isto pode ser considerado legitima defesa. Ele fez-me os cortes e eu dei-lhe um tiro na perna. Algo contra isso?"

"Nada." respondeu Joey. "Mesmo nada."

**Amor e Loucura**

Passaram-se três meses desde o incidente de Valon. Devido à queixa de Yugi, a polícia tinha aparecido e levado todos para a esquadra. Yugi, Valon e Seto tinham sido vistos no hospital também, devido aos seus ferimentos. Depois de todos os depoimentos, Valon ficou preso preventivamente até ao seu julgamento e acabou por ser sentenciado a vários anos de prisão.

Nessa manhã, Seto acordou e abriu os olhos. Olhou para o lado e viu Joey a dormir profundamente. Era Domingo e Seto olhou para o relógio que estava em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira. Ainda era cedo, mas queria ir ver se tinha recebido algum mail importante ou se houvera alterações na bolsa. Enquanto pensava isso, Joey mexeu-se na cama, virou-se e agarrou-o.

"Seto…" murmurou Joey, ainda a dormir.

Seto hesitou. Depois passou uma mão pelos cabelos de Joey. Amava-o e disso não tinha dúvidas. Agora que o assunto Valon estava devidamente arrumado, pelo menos por vários anos, a paz reinava entre eles, tirando uma ou outra discussão que rapidamente se resolvia. Seto voltou a pensar em trabalhar.

"Bolas, que se lixe." murmurou Seto. "O trabalho fica para depois. Agora quero é estar junto do Joey."

Seto aconchegou-se mais na cama e passou um braço pelo ombro de Joey. Pouco depois, estava a dormir novamente e assim ficaram, acordando já bastante tarde. Aquela fora a primeira vez que Seto quebrara a sua rotina de Domingo, mas começou a apreciar aquele facto de poder estar assim na cama com Joey em paz, pelo que não foi a última vez que se deixou ficar assim.

**Fim**


End file.
